


Fue bueno verte

by so_so



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Es cortito, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Lee Seokmin | DK, POV First Person, Un poco confuso también, cualquier duda pregunten en los comentarios, sadongo mondongo, sadongo mondongo va a ser el tag para todos mis angst van a ver
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 15:57:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17511557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/so_so/pseuds/so_so
Summary: Un recuerdo.





	Fue bueno verte

**Author's Note:**

> La primera línea la escribí hace semanas. Lo demás se escribió solo. 
> 
> Esto es angsty, preparen su corazón si son muy sensibles. Si no, no se preocupen. Tampoco es taaan angsty.

 

El sol brillaba con fuerza esa tarde del 2015, casi burlándose de nosotros y nuestra vestimenta. ¿Lo recuerdas? Tú llevabas ese saco color rosa.

 

-Es rose quartz- dijiste corrigiéndome con orgullo.

\- Mi abuela me lo mandó por correo. La extraño.

 

Antes de que dijera algo, volviste a hablar. La mirada triste que apareció por menos de un segundo cambió por una de esas sonrisas suaves a las que me acostumbraste.

\- Menos mal te tengo a ti.

 

Tomaste mi mano y me llevaste por un camino que conocíamos muy bien. Después de unos minutos estábamos frente a la pileta en la que nos encontrábamos cada vez que solo teníamos unos pocos segundos para vernos.

Esa pileta fue testigo de nuestras lágrimas, de los abrazos, de mis suspiros. De la confesión mutua que casi arruina Seokmin por andar de curioso. De un par de besos que decidiste iniciar porque "nadie está viendo y si nos miran es porque saben reconocer el amor".

 

\- ¿Te vas a confesar de nuevo? - te pregunté.

Reíste y apoyaste tu cabeza sobre mi hombro.

\- Deberías confesarte tú esta vez, yo fui el que comenzó. Tú...cobarde.

\- ¿Yo cobarde?

\- Tú cobarde. Muy cobarde. El más cobarde de todos los cobardes. Cobarde.

 

Te uniste a mi risa cuando te sentiste a gusto con la cantidad de veces que mencionaste la palabra y me abrazaste por la cintura. Uniste tu frente con la mía y de cerquita hablaste bajo como si el viento fuera a contarle las palabras a otros.

\- Vas a ser aun más cobarde si no me das un beso.

\- Sería un tonto si no lo hiciera.

 

Unimos nuestros labios en un beso casto, como si fuera el primero que nos hubieramos dado. Tu respiración se mezcló con la mía y permaneció así cuando nos separamos. Sonreíste con los ojos cerrados y me permitiste admirar la belleza de tu rostro sin necesidad de esperar a que te duermas.

\- Hmm, serías un tonto con diploma.

\- ¿Estás orgulloso de este tonto?

\- ¿Es broma? Estoy más que orgulloso.

\- Muy orgulloso.

\- El más orgulloso de todos los orgullosos.

 

¿Cómo es que las bromas más tontas nos hacían reír? Creo que era el amor, ese virus como polen en el aire que llenaba mis pulmones y los tuyos.

 

Una alarma sonó desde el aparato en mi mesa. Lo detuve de caerse por la borda y fui por el café que había pedido. Un caramel macchiato y una galleta de avena con arándanos me fueron entregados en una bolsa de papel.

 

Salí de aquel café del letrero verde hacia el parque cerca a mi departamento. No tenía ganas de estar ahí. Me senté en una banca vacía y me dispuse a disfrutar de mi compra.

 

Por un momento sentí tu mano sobre la mía. Pude oler tu aroma a mi costado. Incluso pude ver tu sonrisa aunque no estuviera mirando.

 

Ya se está acabando mi café. Me levanto a desechar la basura en un tacho que he visto en el camino. Doy una última vista a la banca y sonrío. Me despido en silencio y cuando abro mis ojos de nuevo, te has ido.

 

 

Fue bueno verte.

 


End file.
